


Forbidden

by Bugheadoperationlove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones Pregnancy, F/M, Forbidden Love, Photographer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadoperationlove/pseuds/Bugheadoperationlove
Summary: Jughead a young inspiring photographer didn't think he will meet someone from his past after 3  years of been apart.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead's POV

This story centred on a little on my past life in college and a bit of my life in the present. It all started when I met Betty Cooper one of our professor in college. She was taking us, creative writing class. She always put her hair in a ponytail. She snatched my heart immediately I saw her. She was the kind of person that brightens my day. She was the composition of air, my life, and my heart. She told us to introduce ourselves to her. It got really awkward when it was my turn. My cheek went red drooling all over her body.

It was really abased in class. I notice she was always wearing a ring on her to reasoning its stroke to the head she was married. There was a day I was about to leave class when she called me.

"Mr Jones am I correct?" She asked.

I nodded in response. She showed me the essay we all were working in class including mine. She smiled at me and told me how much she is in love with my essay. She gave me her calling card and home address. She told me if I need anything I should just ask. I felt like I hit the jackpot. I went to my dorm where I stay with my roommate who's none other than Archie Andrew who is a best friend. We virtually did everything together since childhood. Archie can be a jerk sometimes but he still my friend. I quickly wanted French fries and burger right instance says other. My best friend has a girlfriend. Her name is Veronica Lodge, she also my friend. Her family was bloody rich until a tragedy struck them. Daddy lodge ran away from his family and never came back. Since then they have been having a family crisis. The three of us were both friends since childhood. Even if we are friends I felt like the third wheel. When they have dates or parties I'm been dragged along. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy their company. I just wanted to be alone. Sitting in my grand pop's chock lit shop typing stories on my laptop. I was a loner from the wrong side of the track. I just wanted to be on my own. I felt no one loved me. My mum left me when I was just 12 carrying my sister jellybean with her, without thinking of taking me with her. I blamed my daddy for the circumstances we encountered. He promised to get his act together to bring back mom and jellybean. He really tried to but it wasn't good enough.

As a boy I viewed big. I saw myself going to a place. Creative writing class, we review a book titled Sweetwater secret by Elizabeth Cooper. All us were given a copy of our us. We were supposed to summarize each chapter giving our own view. After the class, I went to her office. I knock to sound behave and respectful. She told me to enter. I took my time to look at her. She wore a pink sweater and black skirt.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

I replied with a no. She told me to sit and I did. She brought out my journal. I was shocked to see it but a little nervous. I have been looking for it everywhere. The last time I saw it I took it with me to class. 

"I didn't mean to read it."

In my gut, I was happy someone finally saw my work and talent. But I never thought she could be the one to read it.

She told me that my work is excellent. She really wanted me to publish it.

"I have some contact that can help you publish your work."

I didn't say anything. Still a little shocked but shrieked at the same time.  
She sensed my discomfort.

"If you don't want to publish it I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

She apologized so quickly I couldn't stop looking at her. I know it was wrong for me to think of her in my mind and soul but it felt so right.

I acted without thinking, I joined my hands with her. I didn't realize it until she pulled away. I quickly apologized for my misconduct. I felt a physical attraction toward her. But couldn't stop it.

She accepted my apology and I told her I want my journal published. She was excited and I was too. My story was heard all around New York. I was happy to finally be able to tell people my humble beginning. She wasn't coming to class to lecture for 4 weeks now. Another professor took over and told us she had a business to attend. I was curious to know what happened. Why she wasn't around. I drove her apartment thanking god she gave me her address. I knocked on the door. She quickly opened the door. Her eyes were swollen, she been crying for ages. Her hair was a mess. She hugged me. She cried on my shoulder and I comforted her. We separated. She apologized for me seeing her in this state. I just wanted to wrapped my arms around her and kiss her everywhere.

She let me in. Her home was so quiet and simple. She had a cat named Camila. She told me Camila wasn't warm up to strangers but with me she was comfortable. I wanted to ask her why she hasn't lectured us for 4week now. But just drop it seeing the state she was in.

"I just lost my fiancé in a car accident."

It hit me she was getting married. She was pained deep inside. Her voice and tone say much to me. I comforted her telling my condolence. She appreciated my visit and told me I'm only who came to see her when she was absent. 

Things got complicated in college. I started catching feelings for her. We got closer and closer. I didn't know how much longer I will hold myself. One day she invited me to have dinner with her in the apartment. I wore my blue shirt and black trousers and a black shoe. Archie asked me if I was going on a date or something. He has never seen me this serious. I ignored him and drove straight to her home before driving there I went to a flower shop behind my dorm I bought red roses for her. Just wanted to make a good impression. I really hope she liked it. I took a deep breath and knock on her door. It wasn't long she gestured me in. She wore a black dress. I gave her the flower, she really loved it. It really put a smile to my face.

She said even if she saw the content of my journal. She really wanted to hear my story from my mouth. I told her everything I encountered in my life. She joined my hand together with mine.

"Your really a strong man Jughead."

I don't know what came over me I asked her how old she was. She told me she was 23. I was shocked. She noticed my reaction.

"I graduated at the age of 19."

The dinner ended I said our goodbye to each other. 

The class was horrible and different. Betty started avoiding me for some reason. I wanted to know the reason. She wasn't always in her office anymore. I decided to pay her a visit. She was angry to see me. I didn't know why. I'd not do anything wrong. She told me we should have kept things professional it shouldn't have to go to this level of her falling in with me that was wrong. I was shocked when she said it. I kissed her and kissed me back. I carried her in a bridal way toward the kitchen and dropped on the kitchen counter. I say I love you within the kiss. We quickly discarded our clothes. I fuck her right there. My thrust was angled hitting the right point. She moaned my name begging me to go faster. I pulled out of her taking a deep breath. That day things changed between us. Every night we fucked or we cuddle or watch a movie together. 

The affair went on until one day she quit her job and left. I never hear from her again. I cried and I was heartbroken. I fall in love with her. I vowed to never love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jughead put me down I think I'm going to fall," I giggle in amused. "Not a chance," he teased pecking my lips. I felt like throwing up so told him to let go of me. I was surprised he did. I ran to the toilet to vomit. He comforted me. I clean up my self.
> 
> "Are you OK," he asked. "Never been better," enveloping my arms around his neck. "Are you sure," I nodded in reply.
> 
> "Betty can I asked you something?" What is it jug?" No matter what happened you never leave me?" Yes, I promise jug," I kissed him. That day I promise him when I find out I was pregnant with his baby.

Jughead's P.O.V

The past three years have been messed up. After I graduated I didn't want to be a writer anymore I just wanted to forget all the pain, heartbreak everything that went on. I took an interest in photography I love taking pictures of nature. Archie and Veronica partly dragged me to every party they go to. They make it their mission to pair me up with someone. But it never worked out I only had eyes for her. I can't stop the feeling inside when I see Archie and Veronica together it hurt me deep inside tried to fight the tears away but I couldn't.

"What's wrong Jughead are you ok?" Archie heeding something was wrong. 

I embraced him assuring him I'm fine. I was alone and heartbroken. All the word in my past hooked me "you know she left you because she realized you were boring and good for nothing." I closed my eyes I jump on my bedroom. I climbed and drifted to sleep. The morning was unexpected but worth every bit of the day. I opened my eyes.

"Penny, what're you doing here?" 

She looked at me with a devilish smile. I could sense she had plans for me. She said that I gave her the spare key. I relax my self on the sofa bed. She sat on my bed this was awkward seeing my boss on my bed seeing me in this state. "I got a call," she looked at me continuing "A new client wanted you to come to her new hometown for a shoot I already book your flight for tomorrow. "What!" I jumped out bed looking shocked. Penny told me there is no going back that it's final that I'm going. I tried to convince but her face changed to a serious mood. She smiled and left. 

I wanted to clear my head so I went to grandpa chock lit shop. As soon as I entered the bell rang. Pop's attention turned to me and I sat at my favourite spot. He walked toward me, I stood up and he hugged me. "My boy how're you doing?" he smiled. I replied fine. He told me to order anything I want. Pop's was more of a father than my own. The bell rings as Ethel Muggs enter the dinner. We share eye contact before I looked away. Ethel was one of the girls who kept bugging me to go on a date with her but I told her I wasn't into her. It pursued her the more to think there can be a chance for us to be together. "I'm guessing she never gave up on me." I took my black coffee and French fries. It wasn't long Ethel joined me in my booth. In my opinion, she is still obsessed with me until now. She's the only who can send me strange letter of the declaration of love.

"Hey Jughead," she grinned at me like I was the only man in the world that existed. But I wasn't the only man, I hope she discerned I'm not the man who she wanted. She deserved better than me. I don't believe in a happy ending, love or fantasy. "I was wondering," Ethel continue to spoke. My heart was beating so fast that I didn't know what came over me " look, Ethel, I made it clear a year ago there will never be anything between us," I walk out on her. I was the biggest coward ever. 

A message pop on his phone

We're leaving tomorrow so prepare your selves ~ love penny

She really knows how to switch his mood.

I put my phone inside my pocket. 

Betty's P.O.V

It has been 3years since I last saw Jug. My thought wondered how he has been the past 3years. I regret the decision I made 3years. It only put me in more misery, anxiety, pain, and depression. I was so caught in my action when I pressed my fingers to my palms.

"Elizabeth what're you doing?" my mom came rushing to me. Honestly, I stay in my mom's house for a little while until my house is fixed. Don't get me wrong I like staying with mom but she can be controlling sometimes. 

"Do want your son to see your wound?" I didn't answer, so fill up with my desire. "What If I have told Jughead?" Would he have given everything up for me? "I couldn't allow him to put himself in trouble for me. So left within my own free will.

"Jughead put me down I think I'm going to fall," I giggle in amused. "Not a chance," he teased pecking my lips. I felt like throwing up so told him to let go of me. I was surprised he did. I ran to the toilet to vomit. He comforted me. I clean up my self.

"Are you OK," he asked. "Never been better," enveloping my arms around his neck. "Are you sure," I nodded in reply.

"Betty can I asked you something?" What is it jug?" No matter what happened you never leave me?" Yes, I promise jug," I kissed him. That day I promise him when I find out I was pregnant with his baby.

"Mama!" Touching Betty on her arms. Betty realized her mom was no longer in the room. "Jasper ain't you suppose to be in the bed?" Yes, mom but couldn't sleep properly I don't have my dad with me," holding his teddy bear with him as it depended on it."When will I met Daddy, mom," he asked. She was now crying when he said that word. She has kept him away from his dad. And deprived Jughead of being a father to little Jasper. "Very soon son," she hugged him so tight. 

"Now let me tell you a bedtime story," I said. 

Jughead's P.O.V

"I'm going to miss you Jughead," Kevin hugged me tightly. "Me too Kel." Archie stepped in to hug me. "Safe journey bro," he said. The last of the list Veronica lodge. " Jughead I know we haven't been the best of friends but I'm going to miss you," she said. "Well! Well! the whole gang is here," Penny came like a ghost haunting me.

"Gosh Penny never does that again," he smirked.

Penny and I board the plane. I am was really nervous about the whole thing. Anxiety took over like always. 

Betty's P.O.V

Jasper, mom, Polly and I were waiting at the airport to meet aunt Penny to arrive. It has been long since I have seen her. We weren't really close. 

"Ok, there she is," My mom pointed at her. I could see her coming toward us with a man with her. We moved toward them. I couldn't believe my eyes it was him. 

"Jughead!" I whispered so loudly in my head.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't have a girlfriend Penny made it up just for you to back off," I said. The alcohol was running through my system. "Oh really so that means......," she looked at me hesitating to say that words. 
> 
> Instead, she kissed me and I kissed her back everything just went blank after that.

Betty's P.O.V  
My heart was in a beating rate. Couldn't stop it. I was so glad to see him. But also sad we had to meet this way.

I notice Polly drooling all over him. I was jealous but I shouldn't be "right?" 

"Aunt who's this lovely man with you?" Polly looking at him.

"He worked for me Polly so back off if I were you he has a girlfriend. immediately those sentence came out I couldn't stay there anymore. I needed space to think. I felt hands wrapped around me. I look to see Jasper holding on to me.

His eye never leaving mine.

"You must be Jughead," my mom said shaking him "nice to meet you." As always my mom introduced us to Jughead. His eyes never leaving the sight of Jasper.

Jughead's P.O.V

I must be dreaming. She is right here in front of me with a little boy with her. I can't believe Penny is her aunt she looked too young for that but she is lucky. I couldn't keep my eyes off Betty but she couldn't keep her eyes off me too. "I wonder who the father of Betty child is?" I shift my thought of thinking of it. 

"Betty Cooper!" Everything in my lungs wanted to shout loud. I felt a body colliding with mine.

"I look down it was the little boy." Hi buddy," I carried him in my arms. He giggled. He says something that amazed me "can you be my Daddy since we have the same colour of hair," I burst into laughter. I haven't laughed for years. Seeing this boy remind me of my self when I was young. He removed my beanie put on his head. He looks so adorable and cute with it. Making me forget all my problems.

"Jasper!" Betty said moving my direction carrying him away from me. She didn't look at me. I felt this angry in my chest. To tell her all she put me through. In the less, I'm miserable because of her. But as she was about to leave I held her other hand. We shared eye contact for short while before we separated. After all these years she still has this effect on "why?" I guess that why they say first love never dies. In my heart and my soul. She is dead to me a list that what I tell my self every day but that not the truth.

"Jughead we're going now!" Penny said. I rushed to catch up with them.

Betty's P.O.V

He was everything I tried to avoid but no my heart couldn't keep it that way. Looking at him sitting opposite the windows make me wanted to kiss him."But I can't." After what I did to him will he ever forgive me? No, I doubt he will. He is so handsome than the last time I remember. He had abs now. I forget that Jasper was wearing his beanie but it suited him. I couldn't stop smiling. My mom, Polly, and aunt Penny don't know the real truth about Jasper father. I told them he found out I was pregnant and left but it was the opposite. Carrying this guilt inside me is killing me every day.

"So Jughead," Polly starting up a conversation. Jughead looked up to look at her. At this point I was jealous. He has never looked at me that way.

"You everything I'm looking for in a man too bad you have a girlfriend," Polly said flirting with him. He didn't seem bothered by it. But I did. We got home quickly. My mom and my aunt haven't talked for a while. They told me to show him around the house. I gave Jasper to Polly since she wasn't busy.

"So this is your room," I directed him. This use to be Chic's room. He's the only who the truth about Jasper biological father. 

He dropped his bag packed on the bed and sat down. He put his hands on his messy hair. I didn't even notice when he brought out his camera and took a photo of me drooling. He laughed a little then all sudden it turned to anger. 

"You know Betty you have a lovely son," he said looking serious. I couldn't respond. "Why can't you response Betty?" He said standing up walking toward me. I was trapped in a web of lies I created. 

"You know Betty you once told me you will never leave me but you did," He said in cried putting his forehead with mine. I was also crying at this point.

"Why Bett?" He used my nickname. Not even a text or call to say goodbye or to just put in my face that we are over. Couldn't you just say that Bett? He moved away from me. "I guess shedding tear it not enough for the void you fill in my heart. 

A knock caught our attention. I quickly wipe away the tears. Jughead did the same. " Come in," I said. It was the mom she came to check if everything is in order. I nodded in replied. She left shortly.

I opened the door to leave. He didn't even look at me.

"I will bring your beanie back to you," I said. 

"No need to Jasper can keep it. I dash it to him.

I shut the door behind me put I opened it immediately.

"Why you still here?" there's nothing less to talk about again. I looked at him. He's not the same Jughead I know before. He's a different person and cold toward me. I can't blame him. He has every right to be mad at me. 

"Look Jug I ready to explain everything if you meet at Pop's tonight," I said.

He blinked his eyes at me twice. Thinking and Thinking again. Everything in me wished he will just give in to my request.

"OK, I will go to hear whatever it's you have to say to me."

Jughead's P.O.V

I didn't want to go to Pop's just yet. I went to a bar. I ordered a drink to drain my misery. 

"Jughead!" I turned to look. It was Polly. I focus back on my drink. 

"What brings you here Jones?" she says sitting beside me. 

"Just here to have a good time," I said.

"I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't be happy about that," she said taking my drink from me.

"I don't have a girlfriend Penny made it up just for you to back off," I said. The alcohol was running through my system. "Oh really so that means......," she looked at me hesitating to say that words. 

Instead, she kissed me and I kissed her back everything just went blank after that.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper ran back to his room." Is he my kid?" Betty turned to look at me. This is the first time in years I have this chance of being a father to Jasper. I have grown fun of him the shorter time I have known him. I just want her to say those words I terribly want to hear.

Betty's P.O.V  
I sat in my booth at Pop's chocolate shop drinking a vanilla milkshake. I have been waiting for Jughead for an hour now. He hasn't shown up. I was getting worried. "Did he back out?" So many things were going through my mind. 

"Do you have a date tonight Betty?" Pop said with a smile.

I replied with a no. I haven't been on a date since I came back to town. I just couldn't forget Jughead no man could catch my heart. I checked the time I realized it was 11:00. I was about to leave when I received a video. I was shocked to see Jughead and Polly making out. Anger filled inside me. 

Jughead's P.O.V  
Damn it I will never drink again. I had the worst hanged over ever. I tried standing up but a hard body holding me back. I looked to see if it was Betty but it wasn't. It was Polly. My head was pounding, aching, burning so badly. "How did I get here?" the memory of last night flash me like a light. "this must be Polly apartment I figured since little different from the Cooper house.

"Good morning handsome," Polly said pecking my lips. I quickly move away from her. Luckily nothing happened between us which I was relieved. We still wearing our respective clothes. I didn't want to make a mistake that turned out to be regret. I stood wore my shoes prepared to go.

"Polly last night we Shouldn't have kissed," I said waiting for her response.

"What?" did I do something wrong?" She asked standing up to meet up with me. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong I got to go," I said in a rushed leaving.

I was able to get back to Cooper resident without Polly following me. I entered the house with relief until I notice Betty marching toward me. She looked dangerous and scary at the same. Damn it I think I'm falling in love with her all over again. She slapped me on the face bringing me back to reality. I touched my face. I was smiling. "Why was I smiling?" Is this contagious or what?" God was happening me right now?" I'm not thinking straight.

That for backing out on me Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. "God, I hated it when she called me that. And the other is for this "showing the video of me and Polly. I felt guilty when I saw Betty crying. Her discomfort was my discomfort. Her difficulty was my difficulty. 

"Bett....... I......can explains," not realizing I used her nickname.

"Jug I know you're doing this to get back at me but to kiss my own sister just to make me jealous." last night I hope to tell you truth why I left you." But your ego couldn't let you yet hear me out. What is worst you didn't show up.

"what truth could Betty be talking about?" I was curious." what could she be hiding from me this whole time?"

Betty walking away from me I followed her and pinned her against the wall there's no way she escaped she tried to but there was no use I was stronger than her. "Tell me the truth you been keeping for so long," I spoke harshly "let go of me Jug I'm warning you," she said. The next thing that happened she kicked me on the very spot that pays attention.

"I warned you," she said.

We didn't notice Jasper was watching the whole time.

"Mommy," Jasper holding Betty's hands. I stared at him. That when I notice his features "It couldn't be?" I did my calculation everything fit. I have been such a fool. Betty was pregnant with a child when I was still in college.

Betty bowed down with one knee to look at Jasper. "Yes sweaty," she said. "Please don't fight with daddy. Betty assured him we are just having an adult talk.

Jasper ran back to his room." Is he my kid?" Betty turned to look at me. This is the first time in years I have this chance of being a father to Jasper. I have grown fun of him the shorter time I have known him. I just want her to say those words I terribly want to hear.

She looked hesitant to tell me but she said the two word I was meaning to hear. I still in deep shock. She kept the boy all these years. Things changed for the better.

"Why didn't tell me, Bett?!" Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!" I asked her.

"Keep your voice down ok," she pleaded with me.

"Answer me, I need answers please."

she took me to her room and shut the door so we could talk. "look Jug you were my student and I was your professor. Our relationship wasn't right from the beginning. You comforted me when things were going wrong with my life. I fall in love with you. And this day I still in love with you. I found out I was pregnant I was scared because it could put us in deep trouble so I left. I didn't want you to drop out because of me. It was my greater regret to leave the man I love but my greatest joy was when I gave birth to Jasper, he is everything to me. He reminded me of you. I kept tabs on you I couldn't dare face you I just watch you from a distance. Admiring you from afar.

"Look, Betty, even if you told me I will still be there for you." I'm sorry for been an ignore jerk but you can't blame all this time I felt like you didn't love me that you used me. We could be a family Betty just me you and Jasper together like they say for best for worst till death do us part. We're stuck with each other no matter what. "I love you, Betty Cooper," I said. "I never stop." We were now so close to each other. I didn't take long for our lips to connect. We pulled away our forehead touching each other.


End file.
